Winter Kiss
by foreverlostindreams
Summary: This is a one shot about a girl alone on the eve of Christmas when she receives an unexpected visitor.


You sigh gently as you head home after taking in some of the sights around the neighborhood. 'They did a nice job this year with the lights.' You thought a bid sadly as you walk up to your dark house. Your parents are barely around and didn't have any time to put the lights up. Snow was falling gently everywhere, covering the quiet streets and landing softly on some parked cars. 'Can't believe Christmas is tomorrow and I'm spending it all alone.' You thought as you walk threw the gray fence that was decorated for the up coming holiday. To you it was yet another lonely holiday. The relatives invited your parents to some fancy party for Christmas but didn't think to invite you along. Maybe they thought that you were spending today with friends who for some reason didn't invite you to any of THEIR parties. 'Not that it really matters.' You sigh softly. 'They always take off without saying a word or even inviting me along. It'd be nice to see them for a few hours rather then a New York minute.' You avoided the subject of your friends as you go into the warm house. The front door opened quietly as you unlock and head into the dark quiet house. Taking off your shoes you head to the living room to see if there was any messages for you. You check the machine and getting nothing. 'Maybe a quick snack and a long soak will help my mood.'

Someone's POV

Golden eyes watched the girl as she headed up the stairs. A slender finger gently tapped at the glass, guiding a vine to the window lock. A second later a lithe body slipped quietly into the dark house. An ear shifted a bit, catching the sounds of a bath being drawn. Smirking slightly, the intruder got to work.

Your POV

Feeling quite refreshed from the bath you head towards your room to relax and maybe read a book when you suddenly catch a whiff of something sweet. 'What the? That smell…roses? This time of year?' You thought as you head downstairs. Your eyes widen in shock when you reach the bottom. Candles were light here and there, rose petals were scattered everywhere filling the room with their sweet fragrance. "H..how…w…h..wha.." You say with a shocked start. There was no way in hades you could of missed THIS when you got home earlier. Quickly looking around for the intruder, since it WAS an intruder, to see if they were around. Grabbing the fire poker you slowly and quietly check each and every room. 'Where..the hell are they?' You thought nervously. You don't sense any malicious intent but it doesn't hurt to be 100% sure. After checking all the downstairs rooms you slowly head up. Suddenly seeing flash of white go into one of the spare rooms you slowly but quickly make your way there. Gulping slightly as you reach the door. You nearly jump out of your skin when a deep seductive voice floated from the room. "Relax my sweet and come in. I've been waiting." Trying not to freak out while also trying not to be mesmerized by the voice you slowly go into the room to find a very good looking man on the bed…..who apparently made himself right at home since he was splayed out onto the bed in a….questionable…pose. Fighting back a blush you demanded from him. "Who are you?! Why the hell are you laying on the bed?! Get out!" The man slowly got up, giving you a better view of him. Tall, slender. Nice chest from what you can see of it threw the loose shirt. You look him over again. Twice. 'Are those…ears? And a tail?!' "What are you?! A dog?!" The man chuckled a bit at your reaction. "A fox actually." He purred as he slowly made his way to you. You started to back up until your back was against the wall. "What do you want?" You ask when the fox was right in front of you. Gasping a bit when he gently caressed your cheek making you blush deeply. His golden eyes seem to bear right into you. Fighting back a shiver you look right back. "I'm tired of waiting for Kurama to make his move." He stated. 'Kurama? Who's that?' You thought as he continued. "He's a fool, letting a jewel like you slip threw his fingers." "W..who's he? And who are you?" You asked him, slightly worried about this Kurama person. "You know him as Shuichi Minamino." Your eyes widen. Shuichi Minamino?! What does the hottest, cutest, sweetest boy in your entire school have to do with this? "My name is Yoko." You try to resist the urge to pet as his ears twitch in a cute manner. "How do you know him?" you ask, suddenly suspicious of his intentions. The man smiled gently. "We're real close. He's always going on about you." You fought a blush back. Shuichi Minamino talked about you? You. The school nerd. He continued. "He's afraid if he tries to show his feelings for you he'd lose you so…I guess you can say I'm here to help." "Yoko…" You said softly. Looking into his golden eyes you couldn't help but feel something melt as you look. There was something in his eyes. Tenderness. Caring. And a hint of something else that struck you. "What do you want Yoko?" What seems like miles away you hear the clock strike 12. Midnight. Christmas day. And a lot to take in. Yoko slowly leaned in and kissed you softly yet deeply. You blush deeply but slowly return the kiss. He smirked a bit and deepened it more, sending shivers down your spine. Feeling his tongue lick your bottom lip you slowly open slightly, enough to let him in. Yoko slide his tongue in, gently exploring your mouth while encouraging yours to play. You shiver and try not to blush more. The handsome thief slowly broke the heated kiss leaving your face red. You stare silently but questioningly up at him. He whispered in your ear gently, sending even more shivers down your back. "You'll see soon enough my sweet. Merry Christmas." You slowly smile at him. This wasn't the kind of Christmas you were expecting but…it was nice. "Alright. Merry Christmas Yoko."


End file.
